Yellow Card
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: [Alex & Me] Logan Wills notices a boy watching his house and waiting, he soon realize that it's Ben, the boy crushing on his sister and becoming her crush as well. He decides that he needs to test the boy out.


**Yellow Card  
**Chapter One: "His Sister's Crush"

As the sun rose steadily in the sky, it cast an uncertain light on a silver ute as it whipped by an empty suburban street. It kicked up a flurry of red leaves that lazily drifted down the asphalt, scattering about under the morning sky just waiting for more cars to come sweep them up and scatter them across the town. The quick flash of light drew the eyes of two boys from either side of the road. One set of eyes followed the car down the street, while the other was stuck on _him_.

Looking out of his window, Logan Wills noticed the other boy.

It was _Benjamin_.

The boy that his sister was _obviously_ crushing on, was hanging out on the empty lot across from their house. He guessed that the boy was waiting for his sister and decided that it was time to go and finally meet the boy in order to see what the boy's intentions were for his little sister. It was still way too suspicious that Reagen had quickly met a boy on the _best _soccer team who knew about another team, just waiting for her, after being rejected. Thus he needed to be checked out.

At least that was the lie Logan told himself.

Really he was just struggling to get rid of his morning wood and after an hour of beating his length still came up dry. So with this 'noble' mission in mind and knowing that he wasn't going to be around to protect her from sleezy 'cute' boys when he was in college and that he better make sure she kept one around that had a good head on him, Logan tucked his cock back away and set out from his bedroom.

His sister, Reagan, was out with their father getting new supplies for her Breakaway's soccer team. Thus, he wouldn't be back for a while since his sister was a beast when shopping. The perfect opportunity to _get to know_ the cute brunette boy.

So Logan had the time to make his move.

He left the house only wearing some grey sweatpants that he wore to bed, neglecting to wear a shirt hoping it would work its charm on the younger boy. Quickly he crossed the street, acting casual to look like he was going to the house besides the lot. He made quick glances to the boy, who seemed completely unaware of his presence.

"Waiting for Reagan?" Logan asked suddenly, making Ben jump out of his skin. "Didn't mean to startle you…"

The younger boy looked up at once, swallowed hard and nodded. He had never really asked but knew Reagan had a big brother. Only he didn't expect someone tall, dark-haired and handsome with an intimidating smirk. The older boy's jaw was set firmly, locked on a forced smile.

Ben gulped a little as he stuttered out his response to the older teen. "Uh, y-yeah I am! She is normally practicing here at this t-time… and I-I thought that I could join her."

"_You?_" Logan responded with a smirk and a light chuckle as he inspected the boy's thin form. "You play soccer? Isn't that more of a _fitter _boys game?"

"I'm actually pretty good. I'm o-on the best team in town," Ben blushed, despite having joked to Reagan that they couldn't be that good if they had chosen him to be on it. Looking at himself, the brunette didn't consider himself to be anything but fit. He'd been developing his body.

"Uh-huh… and why aren't you playing a real manly man's sport like football? Girls _flock _to football players, instead of soccer boys…"

Logan was speaking from experience, recounting all the different girls he had plowed over the years thanks to his sexy body and status as quarterback in high school. They would come like birds to grain every time he would play on the field with his shirt off just for a peek at Logan's ripped body, all of them fawning over his muscles. Logan enjoyed showing off his broad chest, always the type to flex his six-pack tight to show off every ounce of definition.

He was already handsome in the face with a wicked grin that could turn even a straight boy gay, but the body completed it all. Hands would explore his detailed self for hours, massaging his sharp pecs and brushing over his chocolate nipples. Not to mention once they followed down his thick treasure trail into the sexy boy's pants and got a look down there. Locker rooms after game and practise were fun with the amount of boys trying to get his towel off.

Ben blushed from the site of Reagen's brother flexing a little in front of him, and with a sigh groaned out a soft response. "I can't play…"

His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Logan's detailed chest, following the cracks in his abs. Just hoping that he wasn't drooling or making himself look stupid.

"What was that? Speak up, kid or I can't hear you!" Logan commanded, crossing his arms to bar some of the sight. But then this just presented his biceps, which had the same effect. "If you play any sports you gotta be _loud_, communicate you know?"

"Ugh, I can't play football. I'm shit at it…" Ben growled, hating Logan almost copying what his father yelled at him after every practice. He knew he wasn't loud, but it didn't matter to him.

Logan's face softened a little, deciding to be _nice_ while teasing. "Well it is a _real _man's game. You're a kid,"

"I. Am. A. Man." Ben growled.

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Logan replied before deadpanning. "Had sex?"

The older teen smirked when he saw that this question had the other teen blushing, _heavily_. Reason being he had never actually spoken about sex with _anyone_ but a few very close friends and even then it wasn't anything heavy. Just little jokes, innocent by themselves. Except for with his cousin Noah, who _openly _liked speaking of his fun with some King Zuma. Even when Ben didn't want to hear about it. Luckily for the sixteen-year-old soccer player, Ben was popular enough that they didn't focus on teasing him with them all expecting that Ben was cool enough to already know about sex, if not _had _it.

He had even heard numerous girls talking about what it would be like to have sex with him and that he must have been _so big_.

"N-no! I've never-" Ben started before he was cut off.

"Oh okay, so you're Jewish?" Smirking at the angry little sixteen-year-old, Logan cocked his head to the side. "Had your Bar Mitzvah, became a man or whatever they do?"

"Uh, why do you think I'm Jewish?" Ben questioned.

Logan ignored him and just continued on teasing. Flexing his bare chest as he paced in front of the young boy. "Oof that's tough! Sorry Benny-boy, but looks like you're not a man _at all_. Nothing manly about you,"

Growling internally, Ben just reached down and grabbed his soccer ball. "Can you just tell Reagen, that I was here?"

Shaking his head slowly, Logan reached down and snatched up the boy's soccer ball before rolling it around in his palm. Holding it away, Logan pushed Ben back down when he tried to take this ball back. It was too easy to knock the boy back onto his ass, the little boy may be broad shouldered but he was still small. Logan passed the ball to his other hand and admired the black-and-yellow ball; while not a soccer player he did like the game a little and preferred the balls to football. First learning to play was a bitch.

"Not a bad ball…" Logan's lips curled into a dirty smirk, purring his next line, "But my balls are better,"

"Gross… can I just get my ball back, so I can go home?" Ben groaned. Wanting to get away from Reagen's weird older brother.

Logan thought about it for a moment before simply shaking his head and turning around. Staring back across the street, walking slowly across the asphalt with dried leaves crunching under his bare feet. Tauntingly spinning the ball or passing it from hand to hand as Logan smirked over his shoulder, with Ben unable to understand if he was supposed to follow or not. Regardless he stood up and slowly followed the older boy in silence. He knew it would be a fruitless endeavor to snatch it back. So he waited until they stood at the door to Logan's house, watching the handsome boy open his door then throw the soccer ball inside.

"If baby wants his rattle," Stepping aside, Logan invited Ben inside.

"Ugh, why are you being suck a dick?" The sixteen-year-old hissed, getting frustrated with Logan's personality. This was _nothing _like what Reagen had told him about her older brother.

Rolling his eyes, the older boy grunted: "Because I want to make sure you're good for my sister, if you like her… _Aaaaand_ I'm horny as all fuck, if you hadn't guessed."

He followed that shocker by slamming the front door.

That part about Reagen fell on deaf ears, Ben's mind solely focused on the second half of Logan's sentence. Staring at the handsome older boy looming over him, the boy's traitorous eyes suddenly took in the full view of Logan's bare chest once more but this time followed _down_ his treasure trail to something that somehow Ben hadn't noticed. Trapped in the grey sweats was a tent. And a _thick_ tent at that. Its length was intimidating but something told Ben that he wasn't seeing the full size just yet; His mind then snapping to why was he thinking _YET_.

"Wh-what does th-that have to do with… m-me?" He squeaked, lips quivering as he looked Logan in the eye.

"What it means for you is that your going to come up to my room and I'm going to make you forget your _lame _ball for now. Translation, little _boy_, your going to follow and _earn _my sister." Logan smirked.

Ben felt too intimidated to say anything else. Even when his mouth opened in protest the words simply tied before they could escape, becoming a wimpy little squeak that just made Logan's smirk wider. Without hesitation the older boy was guiding Ben upstairs like a ragdoll, having to give a harsh shove to get the boy moving again once they came in front of Raegan's room. The little horndog had planted his feet and stared inside, becoming difficult for even a quarterback to push further. But eventually Ben was sealed up tight in Logan's bedroom.

It was a dark room with the smell of sweat everywhere, Logan's jersey thrown on the floor along with all his other clothes. A few jockstraps and other underwear scattered about with a few white stains in the front. Even the older boy's cup was sitting on the floor discarded, a sight that made Ben's cheeks flare with a bright redness.

Logan wasn't embarrassed about his junk, _either_ way you want to take that, and simply sat on the edge of his bed with both hands planted firmly behind him. Logan's dark eyes locked with Ben's in an alluring stare, catching the boy like so many girls before him. Not to mention other boys.

"If you want to hang with Raegan again you're going to come here. And take off my pants," He said simply in a soft voice, not forcing or anything. This was Ben's choice, albeit some playful false blackmail. In reality just talking with his dick but justifying it.

"W-Why! I like Raegen! Not what is in your pants!" Ben protested.

Logan cooed teasingly before using one hand to cup his bulge, locking his fingers around the girth. "Aww, that's sweet. But if you like her, you're gonna come take off my pants. I won't force you but… Come on, dude. Have a little fun,"

"What does me removing your _pants _have to do with her?" Ben questioned, further.

Chuckling, the football player teased the length of his cock. Knowing Ben's eyes were struggling not to look at it the whole time, "Um, nothing? I said I'm horny and I can't have some virgin _little boy_ date my sister. So why don't I teach you? Think of it like soccer practise!"

"Soccer practice doesn't involve me seeing another dudes dick…" Despite himself, Ben did glance down a few times at the boy's crotch. Watching a finger trace the head, throbbing through the sweats. '_I-Is he going commando…?'_

"Yeah but you'll play with my balls, get dirty and use your body. And if you do something wrong, I'll give you a yellow card or something; like if you use teeth," Logan explained, wondering why he was going through so much effort just to get a boy on his dick. The abs alone should have had him down on his knees, yet the kid was resisting. "Going to practise with me or not"

"Can't I just _wait _for Raegen?"

Logan shook his head.

Ben groaned and looked around with his nose scrunched up. He could smell Logan's dried up cum and it was getting to his head. "This room stinks of your gunk man!"

The sixteen-year-old didn't fully know why but he kept looking longingly at the older boy's ripped body, close to drooling over the shredded muscle in spite of holding himself back to the best of his ability. Kicking a pair of underwear aside, Ben groaned further. He missed his own room, it was tidy and smelled nothing like it. Though if being honest, the smell was kind of intoxicating just a little too strong. Footballers were always messy in school, too.

"Yeah? You like it?" Logan asked, lust like a venom on his tongue threatening to poison Ben. "If you come here I'll make you some fresh stuff, right in your mouth."

"It smells like my cousin's room… but that might just be your jockstrap." Ben teased.

Cupping and stroking his aching cock, Logan growled internalay. "I'm not wearing one right now, wanna come take a look?"

Knowing he was pissing him off, Ben continued to get his revenge. He might be doing this, but he wasn't going to let Logan fully control this. "Why would I? Small cocks do nothing for anyone…"

Logan glared a little as he just went for it and lowered his sweatpants, allowing his monster of a cock flop free. Its girthy seven and three quarter inch length hanging between the older boy's legs, throbbing intimidatingly. His cock was a nice tan with no tan line around his waist, something that made Ben blush, flowing nicely into the rest of his already stunning body. The head was a dark brown like Logan's nipples, drooling a bead of precum onto the floor. A few veins ran the length of the monstrous cock, which looked about twice as thick as Ben's cock with ease. He was right in thinking it was going to be long but the girth surprised him. Not to mention the jungle of black pubes around the length, the source of Logan's strong musk. His balls _did_ look big, juicy and full of enough cum to fill the younger boy up.

With the older boy's pants lowered, Ben got a full look at his stunning v-line. His eyes followed along the smooth line back down to Logan's cock and got glued there. A minute passed of just him stuttering at it.

"Woah… has Raegen seen this?" Ben found himself asking, hoping that she didn't want someone with a cock _that _big.

"Dude, _FUCK NO!_" Logan spat, grossed out by the thought. "She's my little fucking sister, and I should kick your ass for just asking that!"

Ben sighed in relief, Raegen wasn't going to be ruined by the size of Logan's cock. Not that it would have stopped him from liking the girl in anyway. It would have just made him a little self conscious about his smaller dick.

"So…" The older boy began, bobbing his cock at Ben. "Come here… and play with my balls,"

"Make me…" Ben replied, hoping that Logan would soon just let him leave.

Standing up to once more loom over the sixteen-year-old, Logan grabbed a pair of his underwear recently used as a cumrag for him and a buddy that stayed over the night before. Taking Ben by the back of the head, he shoved the pair into Ben's nose and held it there to get the boy drunk on his scent and cum. Throbbing as the boy's struggling subsided and eventually released a small moan as he took in the smell, arms going a little limp.

Logan guided him back over to the bed before sitting down and guiding Ben onto his knees. Only then did he take away the underwear and see the look of confused lust on the boy's petite face. A view that made Logan's cock hungry.

Tapping its tip to the boy's cheek, he giggled: "You gonna play with my balls now? Or gotta smell my 'gunk' some more?"

"Orrrr I go play soccer with your sis?" Ben attempted with a blush, struggling against the haze in his mind.

Pushing the boy down under his cock, mashing Ben's face against his nuts, Logan just rolled his eyes and waited. Ben wouldn't resist for long, if he hadn't gotten up already there was no turning back now. "Suck 'em."

"No?" Ben continued to protest, trying to force himself backwards and away from the older boy's large cock. It wasn't working for him.

"Suck 'em." Logan repeated in a firmer tone, grinding into Ben's cheek with a husky moan. Flexing his muscular chest to impress the young twink knowing full well he was struggling to pull away. "You want Raegen, you suck my balls. Maybe you do need another whiff..."

"Maybe I tell Raegen, what your making me do…" Ben threatened.

Logan gave Ben a look, his brown eyes full of lust and need. Grinding a little, he asked in a soft yet husky voice: "Dude I'm just teaching you stuff… Imagine this is Raegan doing this to you!"

"Wish it was…"

"It will be soon," Logan encouraged. Throbbing hard, a bead of his precum ran down the length of his girth and onto Ben's cheek. "She'll be home in, like, an hour or two so you can stick around till then."

"Oh, you're gonna have her join in?

"No." Logan snapped with a soft growl, slapping Ben with his cock. Leaning back, the older boy waited a little longer. "Once you're done with my dick, you can have whatever kind of fun you want with my sister."

"Ah, a wimp." Ben teased weakly. Catching Logan's look, the younger boy finally opened his mouth and took one of the boy's egg-shaped orbs into his mouth. Surprised at its salty taste, Ben started to suckle on it slowly. Encouraged by Logan's soft groan of relief.

Logan rest himself on one arm with his sexy body on full display, his other hand playing with the brunette's tidy hair getting it all messed up. His cock happy to finally get more than a hand, enjoying the small virgin mouth slobbering on his nuts exploring the sack curiously. Surely fighting back giggles as Logan's balls tickled him, Ben seemed to be somewhat enjoying testing the waters. His mouth Logan's orb released with a very soft _pop_ before moving onto the other. Bobbing and pulling on the salty sack as he tasted every inch, all the while smelling the older boy's strong musk and letting it fill his brain.

Raegen smelt _way _better.

The sixteen-year-old's hands were unsure of what to do, simply hooking into the ends of the bed as he sucked Logan's balls. Rolling them around with his tongue and swapping between the two orbs. Even taking them both into his mouth to slobber on, tugging them a little as it seemed to make Logan louder.

Eventually the older boy's hand left his head and took one of Ben's hands, guiding it to his muscular chest and releasing it to see what Ben would do now that he was touching his washboard abs. Just as long as he didn't stop sucking his nuts, Logan couldn't care less.

The footballer was a _massive _lover of nut worship, with his own wanks taking a while due to his own attention that he gave his large ball-sac. Something that usually got more moans out of him then simply stroking the lengthy girthy cock.

"Mm… fuck _yeah_," Logan grunted, bucking his hips. "Suck my nuts! You're good for a beginner. Liking it?"

"No…" Ben muttered, while continuing to suckle on the older boys balls.

"Ah, fair enough. Ain't for everyone," Logan tossed the well used cumrag into Ben's lap. "You can keep that, looks like you _loved_ smelling it before."

"I'll give it to Raegen, say it's from you." Ben smirked.

Logan pulled the boy off his nuts and shook his head playfully, knowing he was due for a little payback. Though wishing it wasn't about his sister. Aiming his impressive thick cock to Ben's lips, he wiped a little pre into the boy with a dirty smirk right back. Throbbing against Ben's lips in anticipation. It had been obvious that Ben loved smelling those dirty undies but Logan never expected an admission.

Thinking on it, as Logan's cock got closer to his mouth, Ben added: "Or your mom…"

"Okay, okay I get it you little _straight boy_. Now show me what you want Raegen to do on your dick," Pushing Ben down gently, he watched the boy's lips part and engulf the head. Ben's small tongue hesitantly licking the length and getting his first taste of precum. "Don't worry I won't take too long… jerked it for an hour before,"

"Such a lie… you probably only jerked it for five minutes and shot your load." Ben teased, not believing that the boy could last _that _long.

Logan chuckled, pushing Ben back onto his cock. Sliding deeper into the tight throat with a husky groan of pleasure, enjoying his mouth's tightness as he swallowed the thick length and only struggled after about four-inches of it. But he allowed the boy to go at his own pace after that, feeling ben bobbing on his cock at a nice pace. It felt better than some of the over eager girls who had sucked Logan's cock before, making him buck up into the throat a little. Twitching against the walls of his tight throat, filling it up more than the tightness could wish to handle.

Moaning, Logan rubbed his chest. "You should stay the night then… I'll let you watch in the morning,"

"Oh? Only if you're not in the show and it features Raegen." Ben teased, using his tongue to swipe at the thick length.

"You are a bigger brat than I thought," Logan replied, trying to force more into Ben's mouth.

"Why, because I don't bask in your glory like your football grunts?" Ben questioned, loving that he was getting onto the nerves of the older boy.

Logan rolled his eyes and smirked at the way the younger boy wasn't _giving _in. As much as he wanted to smack some submissive into the younger teenage boy, he was a little proud as well. He was going to need this kind of personality if he was going to handle being with Raegen long term. She wasn't some submissive girl that would give into a boy's desires, like the girls that he himself dated _or _the ones that he expected were going after this boy. Since despite Ben being a little soccer twerp, he did have a pretty good look to him.

"Oh you will soccer boy, you will… now go on straight boy, get back to work." Logan chuckled, as he grabbed onto the back of Ben's head and pushed the teen boy towards his cock once more.


End file.
